Algo para Pensar
by hita
Summary: Sanji e Zoro juntos caçando. contém yaoi. lemmon se não quiser, não leia.


Uma Fanfic Lemmon

One Piece não me pertence

(fic feita em Dezembro de 2007)

Algo para Pensar

O Going Mery acabara de ancorar na costa de uma singela ilha na Grand Line. Era uma ilha com muitas árvores frondosas que formavam várias clareiras escondidas com um fresco cheiro de verde. A brisa marítima era constante, formando um clima de paz e tranqüilidade. Havia muita água fresca na ilha, vinda das entranhas da terra e que formava altas cachoeiras.

Toda a tripulação estava feliz por chegar àquela linda ilha. Ruffy estava especialmente contente, pois avistara uns animais gigantes com muita carne para ele comer.

Cada um dos nakama (amigo / companheiro) do Bando do Chapéu de Palha estava fazendo alguma coisa para poderem atracar na ilha.

A arqueóloga Nico Robin acabava de ler um livro e bebia o resto do café em sua xícara. Estava vestindo sua usual camisa branca com calça marrom, bem pirata.

Nami observava os contornos da ilha com um telescópio enquanto tomava um grande fôlego de ar, na popa do navio (popa é a parte de trás).

Sanji cozinhava alguma coisa na cozinha.

Zoro dormia no cesto da gávea (a cesta que tem no mastro principal).

Ruffy, Ussop e Chopper estavam boquiabertos sentados em cima da cabeça do Going. (pra quem assiste, "cara de Sugêêê!!!!").

Após observarem a ilha cada um tomou seu lugar para aportar. Quando desembarcaram foram fazer, cada um, as coisas normais: ler; gritar/ andar ; preparar a cozinha na praia; dormir na praia; sair correndo; sair correndo; buscar água e remédios enquanto corre (observe que a ordem dos personagens se mantém).

- SANJI! QUERO COMER! CARNE! – Ruffy falando.

- Está bem, já vou buscar.

- Sanji, leve o Zoro com você. Ele pode ajudar a trazer mais carne pro Ruffy, além de deixar de ser preguiçoso. – Nami falando

- ESTÁ BEM, NAMI-SWAN!!!! – Sanji se aproxima de Zoro e dá-lhe um chute com os dizeres "acorda imbecil". O dorminhoco sai voando longe e volta correndo e berrando.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-Acordando um imbecil para me ajudar a pegar comida.

Com muita confusão e coisas usuais eles saem em caminhos separados com o desafio posto: quem pega mais carne. Ruffy, claro, ria altamente. Nico e Chopper tinham saído para pegar água.

xxxxx

Sanji estava procurando uma grande fera, mas não via nenhuma. Aparentemente aquela era uma pacífica ilha onde viviam apenas pequenos animais silvestres, o que Ruffy vira eram apenas sombras de árvores e pedras. Segundo seu raciocínio ele deveria caçar um monte desses pequenos animais para ter muita carne. Além disso, pensava no "imbecil preguiçoso".

Primeiramente os pensamentos se voltaram para um lado competitivo, Sanji visualizava Zoro caçando mais animais que ele. Durante os pensamentos, o loiro via Zoro suando, correndo atrás de um pequeno grupo de macacos, tendo seus delineados músculos à mostra, pois o suor deixara a camisa grudada no corpo.

Assustado com os próprios pensamentos Sanji sai em busca de caça, estranhando as próprias idéias. Depois de capturar e matar dois macaquinhos voltou a pensar no espadachim. Como se lembrava, Zoro estava usando a camisa regata azul, que o deixava mais selvagem e atraente. Aqueles óculos de aviador eram só um assessório sortudo, pois aquele cabelo curto era muito macio. Sanji sabia, pois em suas eventuais brigas ele já apoiara as mãos lá para esquivar-se.

O sentimento do cozinheiro o deixava confuso, mas também o divertia. Achar um imbecil dorminhoco sexy? Absurdo. Mas, pensando bem, ele era realmente forte, deveria ter uma pegada fenomenal.

- **"Em que estou pensando? Que decadência. Tenho que me concentrar em caçar, ou o capitão ficará insuportável".**

Tirando aqueles "absurdos" da cabeça, como chamar o Ruffy de capitão, seguiu caçando.

xxxxx

Zoro realmente não possuía senso de direção. Estava andando por aí procurando seres vivos que tivessem carne. Realmente estava tentando ganhar do "kuso cook". Se aquele besta achava que ia ganhar dele estava muito enganado. Porém também percebera que aquela era uma ilha de pequenos animais. Caçar muita comida seria demorado, pois caçar muitos animais é demorado.

Enquanto procurava comida, Zoro pensava nos métodos de caça que poderia utilizar. Pensando nisso veio à sua mente o cozinheiro caçando. Seus métodos eram estranhos, usar as pernas para derrubar os animais das árvores... Aquelas penas fortes... Aquela engraçada sobrancelha de caracol, que deixava seu rosto... OPA! Que pensamento foi esse? Estranho...

Tropeçando e dando de cara em uma árvore Zoro fica atordoado. Não pela pancada, mas pelo pensamento. Lembrou que quando criança seus amigos gostavam de ficar machucados para verem as enfermeiras cuidando deles, ele achava uma imbecilidade completa, mas tentou imaginar uma cuidando dele agora. A enfermeira imaginária era loira, e despeitada, de cabelos curtos. Usava um vestido curto mostrando pernas finas e fortes. A franja longa lhe caia sobre o olho esquerdo, mostrando o olho direito com uma fina sobrancelha em caracol subindo pela testa.

Tendo um sobressalto ele chacoalha a cabeça de um lado para o outro demonstrando nojo. Porém sente, internamente, que era um sentimento natural, não é? Ter atração por alguém que está sempre o acompanhando, tendo brigas eventuais. Alguém a quem confiaria a vida. Bem... Antes de qualquer coisa ele tinha que caçar. Se levantou, e ia começar a andar quando um pequeno animal joga uma pedra em sua cabeça. Voltando a adquirir a própria personalidade ele sai correndo atrás do macaco, pois um bando deles começara a tacar as pedras.

Depois de uns tempos correndo atrás de macaquinhos, Zoro se cansa até de caçar e vai tirar uma pestana, apoiado no tronco de uma arvora, em uma clareira.

xxxxx

Sanji divagava pela ilha quando tropeça em um par de pernas no chão. Eram as pernas de, adivinha quem, Zoro. Caido no chão o loiro acredita ser mais um dos seus devaneios, pois podia ver claramente a boca fina do espadachim, fechada de modo relaxado. Podia ver seu peitoral sarado e seu tórax definido através da camisa que, como já disse, estava molhada de suor. Sanji podia também, sentir a pausada respiração do outro, que dormia profundamente. Realmente, ele era lindo. Um devaneio, né? Então ta. Aproveitar um pouquinho não custa nada, não é?

Acreditando nisso, Sanji se aproxima e senta sobre as pernas do dorminhoco. Achando um devaneio muito real ele segura a cabeça de Zoro entre as mãos, desejando poder ver seus lindos olhos negros, então lhe deu um beijo na boca, com toda a paixão que conseguiu acumular.

Zoro estava sonhando que a tal enfermeira vinha e começava a beijá-lo, mas que ele não queria, por que ela não era Ele. Por instinto segurou o rosto da beijoqueira, abriu os olhos e disse "N..."

Bem, ele IA dizer "não", mas quando, no sonho, abriu os olhos, abriu mesmo! E viu que não era um devaneio. Sanji, realmente o beijava. Sentiu um alívio assustador. Continuou o próprio gesto e descolou o rosto loiro do seu próprio, pois talvez o outro não sentisse a mesma coisa. Parecia idiota, e era, mas ele não queria fazer nada com quem ele não amasse e que não amasse ele. Fofo, não?

Quando sentiu as mãos de Zoro em seu próprio rosto, Sanji percebeu que não era devaneio. Zoro estava ali. E ele acabara de demonstrar seu amor. Realmente ele era um "Kuso Cook". Porém o espadachim não o recusara, só pedia sua atenção. Olhando-o atentamente esperou.

-Quer mesmo fazer isso, Kuso Cook? Porque eu quero.

-Ah!...

-Puuf, você não sabe de nada mesmo, não é? Eu quero, e você?

-E-eu quero... Sim. Eu quero.

- Que bom – enquanto diz isso o espadachim se ergue na altura de um Sanji ajoelhado e abraça o profundamente, com muito carinho – Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso.

O abraço deles é demorado, carinhoso. Eles começam a se acariciar. Carícias simples e acanhadas, algo como um cafuné enquanto observam as nuvens e apreciam a brisa, deitados na relva.

O loiro começa a ficar um pouco impaciente, e Zoro percebe isso, ficando excitado. Zoro se levanta e levanta Sanji junto. Com muita calma o espadachim beija o cozinheiro que sente um tremor por todo o corpo.

Imagina você sendo abraçada e beijada por um espadachim que te ama. Espadachim muito forte que daria a vida para te proteger e que tem um corpaço lindo. Eu me derreteria toda. E o Sanji também.

Como acabei de dizer, Sanji ficou todo derretido e começou a respirar com dificuldade. Aquele calor todo e o frio na barriga o deixavam estranho. Com um impulso, o cozinheiro começa a abrir a calça do companheiro, que simplesmente sorri, levanta os braços lateralmente e deixa o outro se divertir.

Diversão... Realmente o loiro se divertia. Fez com que o espadachim se deitasse na macia relva e já lhe retirava as botas com muita vontade.

Zoro realmente se divertia também. Impediu que Sanji retirasse suas calças, ficando APENAS com elas. O da franjinha ficou realmente interessado quando Zoro mostrou não usar cueca. E aquele olhar tranqüilo era de dar arrepios.

Zoro, que já se sentia no ponto, foi desfazendo o nó da gravata do outro, desabotoando sua camisa, tirando seus sapatos... Deixando-o nu.

Como já havia percebido, o espadachim estava no controle. Ele era o chefe e o mestre, tudo que pedisse ou mandasse seria obedecido. Aquela sensação estranha de poder o tomava por inteiro. Manteve o cozinheiro deitado a sua frente. Imobilizado e excitado. Zoro sentia a tensão do outro. Se ajoelhando sobre ele, começou a acariciá-lo com uma intensidade erótica, lambendo-o e chupando seu membro ereto.

Sanji se sentia dominado, sensação que ele tanto odiava, mas agora era acolhedora, pois era com Ele. Seu eterno amor Roronoa Zoro, o homem que se tornaria o melhor espadachim do mundo, ele acreditava nisso.

Mesmo sabendo ser inútil, Sanji tinha que fazer Zoro parar de sugá-lo com tanta intensidade, estava levando todas as suas forças embora. O loiro apóia as mãos nos ombros de Zoro tentando o empurrar para longe enquanto sussurrava um débil "P-pare um p-pouco Ah...". Claro que foi totalmente ignorado, pois Zoro estava empenhado em... Bem, você já sabe, porém as pernas de Sanji estavam cedendo, ele iria desabar a qualquer momento, então, como último recurso, ele sussurrou no ouvido do outro:

-Por f-favor, pare, Z-Zoro.

Ao ouvir o próprio nome dito pela boca Dele, Zoro teve um prazer indescritível. Retirou a boca do membro, desdobrou as pernas do loiro, que cederam com alívio, e o abraçou.

-Me chame de novo, Sanji.

O loiro também sentiu o mesmo prazer de ouvir seu nome. Os apelidos enchiam muito aos dois "baka bushido", "kuso cook", entre muitos outros. Durante o abraço retomaram as carícias, mas com beijos intensos e constantes.

O cozinheiro estava tão entregue que durante o mais longo dos beijos relaxa de novo na grama. Zoro se levanta e (finalmente) tira as calças, tendo o membro erguido.

Serei clichê, mas Sanji pensa que o homem a sua frente é um espadachim que luta com quatro espadas, e sente um arrepio quando pensa nisso. Zoro interpreta erroneamente como medo. Se ajoelha e segura firmemente os ombros pálidos de Sanji perguntando:

-Sanji, você quer mesmo fazer isso? Não é um devaneio meu, certo?

-Por que está falando? O que está esperando?!

Com alívio Zoro o beija mais profundamente que tudo, segurando o rosto amado entre as mãos e erguendo o corpo amado durante o beijo. Sanji cruza os braços na nuca de Zoro, sentado em cima do mesmo que estava no chão, enquanto ele começava a penetração. Com um gemido abafado Sanji começa a arranhar profundamente qualquer coisa ao alcance. Sentindo o sangue escorrer pelas costas Zoro arrepia-se, entrando cada vez mais fundo na intimidade do loiro. Com alguns movimentos de vai e vem suaves e pausados, o Cozinheiro começa a ansiar por mais.

Saindo de dentro dele com o membro melado de (afs, me recuso a digitar isso ¬¬''), Zoro o põe de quatro no chão, se posicionando atrás. Ele pega os sedosos cabelos loiros brutalmente com a mão direita enquanto a mão esquerda brincava. Sanji estava ansioso pelo que estava por vir.

- Te amo, viu? SAN-JI. – Dizendo isso, penetra novamente, mas com tudo e de uma vez. Tendo os cabelos loiros puxados pra trás, Sanji não podia fazer nada, nem se mexer nem nada, apenas gemer e acompanhar o ritmo dado por Zoro. Não que ele se importasse, nem, era por que ele gostava.

Após um tempo eles param e se deitam juntos, tomando a relva por travesseiro.

Quando acordam, pouco tempo depois, ambos acham estas sonhando de novo. Não era possível aquilo ter acontecido, mas acontecera. Sanji sentia que a abertura interna dele havia sido forçada e Zoro ainda sentia o sangue lhe escorrer pelas costas.

Decididos a não contar nada a ninguém vão procurar um lugar bom para tomarem banho, pegaram suas roupas e foram andando. Eles nem tinham se vestido, estavam nus caminhando em direção à cachoeira mais próxima. Eu poderia dizer que o resto do pessoal estava lá para brincar e vêem os dois se aproximando juntos e pelados, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O bando estava na praia esperando eles chegarem com a comida.

Na verdade o que aconteceu foi meio que uma cena da "Lagoa Azul", pois eles... Ei! Vou descrever mesmo... Agüenta aí!

Andando de mãos dadas com Ele, Sanji se sentia realizado. Sabia que o amado não possuía senso de direção, então o guiou para uma linda cachoeira. Funda e com um vasto lago, o local parecia mágico, pois o pó de água gelada formava eventuais arco-íris e deixavam os contornos vagos.

Juntos, os dois entraram na água. Passo por passo, até estarem submersos. Um beijo molhado e eles retornam à superfície. Nadando juntos, as carícias voltam, mas sem pressa. Até que uma fina chuva começa. Se lembrando que tinham que voltar para o Going Mery e com comida, os dois saem da água, se vestem... E são atacados por um peixe gigante, que nadava naquele lago imenso. Os dois, como são exímios lutadores, não têm trabalho nenhum para matar o bicho, mas se sentem felizes, pois era a primeira vez que trabalharam em equipe sem discutir nada, só, fora algo natural.

Juntos carregam o peixe de volta ao Mery, mas não sem antes dar um último amasso, naquela ilha dos amores. Chegando ao navio todos estavam prontos para partir, pois o log já tinha se ajustado. Eles pulam pra dentro com a carne e se distanciam cada vez mais da ilha desabitada.

Ninguém fez perguntas sobre nada, pois eles não demonstraram nada, mas , depois deste dia, a cada ilha eles procuravam um cantinho seguro para se amarem.

Fim. Eu acho...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Publiquei a fic que escrevi pra você Jun.  
Espero que não se importe.  
Beijos!


End file.
